


Squeeze

by driftingbth



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Secret Relationship, but not really, dahyun is gay, michaeng is lowkey, nayeon is freaking out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingbth/pseuds/driftingbth
Summary: Mina and Chaeyoung are dependable friends before anything else.Or weeks after not seeing each other, Michaeng tries to be lowkey but fails miserably.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 11
Kudos: 187





	Squeeze

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Bruno Major's song Nothing and Jeannt's mc fic Water Bottle

“Nayeon, put your ass down or I'll make you,” Jihyo threatens Nayeon with a sigh. “You pacing around makes my head spin." Jihyo massages her temples for added emphasis, but Nayeon just spares her a glance before she continues walking back and forth like a malfunctioning robot.

“ _Yah_ , calm your tits, girl. It's just Jeongyeon. You've known each other for 25 years," Momo scolds with a loud pop after successfully sipping the last remaining boba in her now empty cup.

Nayeon looks at Momo incredulously. “ _That's the point!_ ” Nayeon becomes ten times more exasperated now. “It's Jeongyeon;the same girl I've known since we're in diapers and the same girl I've been in love for years. What if I _somehow_ fuck up tomorrow? Oh my gosh, I'm going to propose tomorrow—" Jihyo internally groans. 

_This is why I hoped Jeongyeon would be the one to propose._

Jihyo laughs at the thought, but the sight of Nayeon actually pulling her hair out softens Jihyo a little bit. She knows how anxious Nayeon gets when it comes to making sure Jeongyeon feels like she's the greatest woman in the world, and Nayeon may hide it with her cool annoying attitude, but they all know she's just a pile of mush and love for Jeongyeon. 

That's why despite their group's busy schedule, they all agreed on changing their monthly meetup just to shower Nayeon with all their support exactly one day before her big day. 

It's just, it’s easier said than done.

“Nayeon unnie, you'll do alright. Not to add, you're the most eligible in popping the question to Jeongyeon unnie _cuz you know_ , you're her girlfriend _aha ha ha._ ” Dahyun tries to lighten the mood, but to no avail, it's of no use. If only a certain dongsaeng is here.

As if on cue, the chimes ring as some ash blonde girl enters the café.

“Why is Nayeon unnie sulking?” Nayeon widens her eyes before her head whips to the door. 

“Chaeyoung-ah!” The older girl immediately engulfs the younger girl in a hug.

“Unnie... can't... breathe...” 

“Oh? Oh! Oh my gosh, I'm sorry! I'm just really glad you're here. I thought your flight's still next week?!”

Chaeyoung just chuckles in response. “Would I miss my favorite unnie's meltdown before her grand proposal? Of course not.” 

“Yah.” Nayeon pouts, making Chaeyoung chuckle a little louder. “Meanie.”

Chaeyoung looks at her unnie’s face before saying, “Surprise, unnie,” with her most sincere voice, and Nayeon's eyes start welling up again.

“I'll pretend I didn't hear you call Nayeon your favorite unnie, Chaeyoung, as long as you sit down here before Nayeon gets all mopey and sappy again.” Jihyo tells Chaeyoung before she scoots on the far side end of the table and pats the vacant seat right next to her, which happens to be alongside Mina.

The said girl gives her a small smile, and Chaeyoung smiles back.

Chaeyoung then tries to remove her coat, but it's kind of hard when Nayeon's still clinging to her like a koala, so she mentally thanks Tzuyu when the youngest distracts the oldest with a cute dog picture in her phone. It's enough to get Nayeon's hold off at her, which makes it easier for Dahyun to help Chaeyoung move her bag out of the way.

She thanks her friend with a pat on the back.

After moving closer to their table, Chaeyoung kinda realizes how cramped it is because of the seven girls fitting themselves in a table made for six, so Chaeyoung just silently gestures Mina to move aside, but the older girl just shrugs and adjusts her thighs, prompting Chaeyoung to squeeze herself in; however, the café table is fixed and the space isn't enough, so Chaeyoung just momentarily sits on Mina's lap until she reaches the vacant seat. 

Jihyo clears her throat.

“So how was the art exhibition, Chaengcasso?” Momo asks as she pokes Chaeyoung's cheek with her index finger. 

Chaeyoung picks a stray fry from Nayeon’s tray and answers, “It was alright."

Judging by the group's messy table, it seems like everyone had finished eating even before Chaeyoung got here. 

“They liked most of my works especially _The Girl in Red_.” Chaeyoung then feels her stomach grumble. Momo's finger smells like good old marinated barbecue wings.

“What do you mean _most?_ Does that mean someone didn't like some of your works? How tasteless.” Sana draws out the s, disbelief lacing her voice, and Chaeyoung notices Dahyun grimacing at her peripheral, so she settles for another laugh before she turns her head looking for something because she's seriously _starved_. Her appetite is still not accustomed to airplane meals despite how often she travels. 

Before Chaeyoung can call the waitress to ask for the menu, Mina nudges a plate of her favorite pasta and bread on the table.

Mina also offers her a fork before saying: “Eat now, talk later.” 

Chaeyoung immediately digs in.

_Who's Chaeyoung to resist her favorite?_

* * *

  
  


“You seriously can do it, unnie. I'll smack Jeongyeon unnie's head if she says something other than yes tomorrow, but I doubt that 'cause she's definitely head over heels for you, too,” Chaeyoung reassures Nayeon once more as the older girl clings to her coat again.

All of them are now outside the café, readying to go.

“Yah! Let's go Nayeon. Stop hogging Chaeyoung all to yourself. You're going to be a tied person tomorrow. Act like it,” Momo jokes as she pulls Nayeon to her side before they bid their goodbyes.

Jihyo already went home first because her migraine was seriously going for the worse, and Tzuyu, the angel she is, accompanied her unnie on her way home.

It leaves Dahyun, Sana, Mina, and Chaeyoung alone on the sidewalk.

“Are you going home now, Chaeyoung? I can give you a ride.” Dahyun offers with a tight-lipped smile. It may or may not be because of a certain blonde encircling Dahyun's arm like a snake.

“No, it's okay, Dubu, that's out of your way—”

“No! It's alright! I actually plan on dropping by at a bar in your area, so—”

“Yah!” Sana hits Dahyun's arm. “I thought you were going home already? You didn't tell me you're going to a club. Lemme join! Chaeyoung-ah and Mina-ah, let's go together. It's been _so long_ since the last time the four of us hung out.”

Dahyun immediately winces at the thought. “I don't think that's a good idea, Sana unnie,” she says as she removes Sana's grip on her arm. 

“Chaeyoung is still jet-lagged from her 11-hour flight...” _That's true._

“...and Mina unnie is still dressed from her business lunch...” 

With that, Chaeyoung finally looks at Mina's red off-shoulder dress down to her beige ankle strap heels. She notices how Mina keeps on rubbing her arms, so without a second thought, she drapes her coat over her shoulders. Chaeyoung then lets out a cough, trying not to focus on the pink dusting the older girl's cheeks.

“...and it's a bar, unnie, not a club. You'll just get bored so—” 

“I won't get bored because you'll be there, Dahyun-ah,” Sana replies without missing a beat. 

Chaeyoung can't help but let out a snort at Dahyun's contorted face. Her friend gives her a pleading look, and she seriously can't blame Dahyun. 

Sana may lack a tail, but if she has one, it'll definitely be wagging right now. Sana's quite persistent when she wants to be.

That's why despite her growing drowsiness, Chaeyoung isn't surprised when Mina agrees to come both on their behalf. They can't leave Dahyun alone in Sana's presence yet.

“W-what??? Are you sure, Mina unnie? Really, I'm fine by myself; I'll just be drinking a non-alcoholic beverage _because you know_ I will be driving and all—”

“Stop talking, Dahyun-ah. The night is young! Let's go have some fun.” Chaeyoung then wraps her arm around Dahyun's neck and drags her to the parking lot.

* * *

  
  


“Mina unnie,” Chaeyoung whispers.

The said girl looks away from the car window to look at Chaeyoung properly. The city lights passing by further accentuates the woman's face and features.

“Do you want to change your shoes? You look kind of uncomfortable earlier.” Chaeyoung then lazily opens the front pocket of her suitcase as she retrieves a pair of black loafers and tries to fit in the little space between the front and rear seats of Dahyun's car. She looks up at Mina, and when she sees the girl nod in approval, Chaeyoung helps her change into the shoes.

“Thank you, Chaengie.” Mina says with a twinkle in her eyes.

Chaeyoung lets out a noncommittal hum as she returns to her seat.

“Welcome, unnie,” Mina hears the other girl murmur before she finds Chaeyoung dozing off to sleep.

* * *

As soon as they enter, Dahyun and Chaeyoung are immediately left in their booth as they watch Mina and Sana sway their bodies to the dancefloor. 

They did plan to go to a bar, but here they are in a nightclub nursing mocktails on their hands, and when Dahyun sighs for the 50th time, Chaeyoung finally asks her what's wrong.

“It's nothing,” Dahyun answers before gulping her drink which makes Chaeyoung second guess whether it's really non-alcoholic or not.

“You know I didn't go from an 11-hour flight to the café and down to this flashy nightclub just to hear that answer.” Chaeyoung hates to be that friend, but knowing Dahyun for such a long time, she's sure this night could go on much much longer without her friend saying what's really in her mind. 

“It's just...” Dahyun sighs again and nods to Sana and Mina's direction as if it is the sole answer. 

_Maybe it is._

Chaeyoung then looks at Sana and finds her enjoying the music coursing through her body, but the certain girl right next to her catches Chaeyoung's interest more.

She locks gaze with Mina who's currently biting her hairband between her teeth as she gathers her hair up while looking directly at her.

Chaeyoung's eyes linger for a while before she snatches her gaze back to look at Dahyun.

Chaeyoung sees her unnie with an awfully love-stricken face, too, and decides to tease her a little bit.

“That bad, huh?”

Dahyun just groans in response.

“Unnie, I honestly don't know why you're holding back,” Chaeyoung remarks before she sips her drink. 

Her tone is fairly light, but Dahyun knows from experience that Chaeyoung just uses _unnie_ at her whenever she's in need of something or in serious mode _or both._

“I know you like her, and you're seriously blind if you think she doesn't like you back.” 

Dahyun just groans louder before saying, “I know, I know. It’s just… I’m not sure if she likes me that way?” Dahyun's voice fades at the end. “Sana's like that to everyone. She's...” Dahyun glances at the said girl again.

“...friendly.”

Chaeyoung can't help but snort. “ _Friendly_ and wants to get in your pants, sure.” Chaeyoung swallows a yawn. “You could have been dancing with Sana unnie after talking like the adults you are, but here you are with me drowning yourself in a fruit punch like a kid.”

“Yah, watch your tone, Chaeng. I'm still your unnie—”

“Then act like it, _unnie,_ ” Chaeyoung mocks with a grin as she nods back to Sana's direction, making Dahyun look, too, and the way her unnie’s face heats up almost instantly is very comical as she sees Sana do a slutdrop to the beat.

Sana steals a glance at their booth and becomes obviously delighted when she sees Dahyun looking back at her, but then one or two bodies try to come closer to Sana and effectively block the view. 

Dahyun then abruptly stands up and says, “Fuck it,” before she stomps her way to the dancefloor.

Chaeyoung lets out a mini howl before she feels a sudden weight plunge onto her lap.

She becomes completely overwhelmed by the scent of lavender and vanilla, Chaeyoung almost feels dizzy and thinks that maybe there's really something in the mocktails, but maybe it's just the appropriate effect of Mina being so _so_ close to her.

The said girl moves her hands up to Chaeyoung's nape as she starts playing with the younger girl's freshly colored hair.

“How much did you drink?” Chaeyoung then skims along the expanse of Mina's arms, relishing the feeling of goosebumps rising from Mina’s skin, and with a whole inch separating them, she also takes pleasure in observing the growing blush on Mina's cheeks.

“Just one,” Mina mumbles as she buries her face on Chaeyoung's neck.

“Sleepy already?”

“Aren't you?” 

Chaeyoung from a few minutes ago would probably say yes because _she really was_ but now?

Not really.

_Not anymore._

Not when Chaeyoung feels a wet muscle grazing her ear beckoning her for some more.

“Let's tell Dahyun we're going home first.”

* * *

Chaeyoung finally spots Dahyun at the dancefloor, and after a few attempts of grabbing her attention, she gestures to Dahyun that they're going home already.

Dahyun just gives her a cheeky grin and a big thumbs up before Sana grinds particularly hard on Dahyun’s lap, and safe to say, everything else is forgotten after that.

* * *

After the elevator door opens, Chaeyoung makes way to her apartment's door. She's been trying to open the door for a few seconds before she realizes she's been using the wrong key, so Mina just looks at her funny before she uses her own set of keys to open the door. 

Chaeyoung immediately pushes her suitcase inside the room, sees Mina stripping out of her dress in her peripheral, and Chaeyoung tries her very best not to ogle.

After a few minutes, Mina returns barefaced, sporting a gray tracksuit, and she hands the same but smaller pair to Chaeyoung.

“Thank you,” Chaeyoung tells Mina with her cute dimple popping out of her cheek.

“Do you want to rest already?”

“Not really.”

“Want a glass of wine?”

“Yes, please.”

Mina then retrieves a wine glass for herself and an odd cup for Chaeyoung before she pours them a drink. Mina takes a small sip before she makes a beeline to the living room.

Chaeyoung immediately follows suit.

“The new racing game I bought came in yesterday,” Mina shares offhandedly with a gummy smile forming on her face.

“Wanna try it now?” Chaeyoung suggests after she plops down in front of the sofa. 

Mina cranes her neck cutely and nods before she assembles the game. She hands one of the controllers to Chaeyoung and snuggles closer to her side.

“Gray hair looks good on you by the way,” Mina comments before she pokes her tongue out, kind of embarrassed by how much she likes Chaeyoung's new hair. 

Chaeyoung loses the first round.

She then wiggles her eyebrows at Mina before asking, “Is that your way of saying you'll still find me attractive even in my 60s, Myoui?” Mina just giggles at Chaeyoung’s antics before she starts another round.

Chaeyoung keeps on losing, but she swears she's trying her best to be a decent foe, but Mina may beg to disagree as she keeps on feeling the younger girl stealing glances ever since the start of the game. 

Mina notices Chaeyoung holding back a yawn, too.

“You should have let me fetch you earlier," Mina says after she settles on the channel playing _The Notebook_ in the background. “That way, you could have gotten more sleep.”

Chaeyoung leans back at the sofa before saying, “It's okay. I caught a wink in the taxi, and you had a big meeting earlier. Speaking of that, how did it go?”

Mina sits between Chaeyoung's legs before she answers, “I think we did good.” Then she starts playing with Chaeyoung’s sleeves. “They'll be contacting our team after they finalize their decision, but I think we got it.”

Mina scrunches her nose after that, and Chaeyoung just squeezes her arms in return.

“Congrats, babe.” Chaeyoung slightly tilts Mina’s chin to plant a peck on her lips.

And Chaeyoung just honestly plans it to be just that: _a peck_ , but her lips seem to have a mind of its own as it deepens their kiss, and Mina's lips may have been in the same wavelength judging on how she responds so eagerly.

With tongues starting to peek and hands continuously roaming, Chaeyoung finds herself meeting the cold hard floor, effectively breaking their kiss — but with a newfound force — Chaeyoung just uses this time to lay out the sofa bed, and in no time, they return to being an entangled heap together.

Chaeyoung is starting to pull down the zippers of Mina's tracksuit when Mina starts giggling with a much _much_ lower voice.

“I thought you were tired already?” She asks with a certain mirth in her eyes. 

Without much hesitation, Chaeyoung flips their position in a second.

Now, with Mina on her back, brown hair splayed like a halo, Chaeyoung asks with a smirk, “Who said that?” 

* * *

Chaeyoung wakes up to the sound of Mina's phone buzzing. She squints her eyes as she uses her free hand to find the culprit, and when she finally opens Mina's phone, she sees their group chat flooded with tons of messages. 

**_7 am_ **

_Nayeon: AKKSKAKAPA_

_Nayeon: IM NERVOUS AS HECK_

_Nayeon: KILE MEE ALREADYYY_

_Jihyo: unnie, calm tf down_

_Jihyo: oh btw_

_Jihyo: mina and chaeyoung_

_Jihyo: we know ur dating_

_Jihyo: so don't worry and sleep some more_

_Nayeon: OMGGG JeoNg's awaKE_

...

**_9 am_ **

_Nayeon:_ guess what

_Nayeon: sHe said YESSS!!!!!!!!_

Chaeyoung grins widely before she tosses Mina's phone on the side. She closes her eyes, hoping to catch more sleep, before she feels Mina's hair tickling down her chin as the older girl squeezes impossibly closer to her side.

Chaeyoung then wraps her arms around Mina and hugs her as tight.

**Author's Note:**

> Twt @ [driftingbth](https://twitter.com/driftingbth)  
> [helptheph.carrd.co](https://helptheph.carrd.co/)


End file.
